


Only one ginger on my mind

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Kylux Holiday fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kiss a Ginger Day, M/M, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: It's kiss a ginger day and Kylo can only think about one ginger to kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's kiss a ginger day so obviously here's a quick fic about it

“You know what day it is?” Rey says, he groans at her, he’s barely awake yet and he doesn’t even know what she’s doing at his place.

He doesn’t have morning classes today and he’d rather be asleep.

“It’s the 12th of January” she says.

“Okay?” Kylo says, taking a sip from his coffee maybe this conversation will make more sense after a few sips.

“It’s kiss a ginger day” she says loudly clapping her hands, Kylo chokes on his coffee and starts coughing because kissing a ginger is what he has been wishing to do, not any ginger, only Hux and the fact that he thought about him so quickly says a lot.

Rey is grinning.

“I was expecting that kind of reaction” she says, he glares at her.

“Why don’t you go kiss a ginger” he says, sounding like a five year old.

“I already have two amazing boyfriends, I’ll leave Hux to you” Rey says.

“Who said anything about Hux” He says trying to sound nonchalant by the look on Rey’s face he failed.

“Your face did, right now and almost every time he’s around” she says.

“That’s ridiculous, I barely tolerate the guy” he says.

“That’s because of all the sexual frustration it makes you irritable around him” she says, apparently, she gave this a lot of thought.

“There’s no sexual frustration” he says and Rey laughs.

“Yeah, sure” she says.

“Even if there was, it’s not like it was mutual” Kylo says, glaring at his cup of coffee, Hux has proven multiple times that he can’t stand him. Kiss a ginger day or not it’s not going to change Hux’s opinion of him.

Rey hums “Maybe it is, you’ll never know unless you try”

“What do you want me to do, grab him and kiss him?” Kylo says.

“Yes, take his breath away” Rey says.

“He’ll probably punch me or kick me in the balls” he says wincing he can imagine Hux’s reaction perfectly.

“It’s a risk worth taking” Rey says.

“Where am I going to find him anyway, we don’t have any classes together today” he says.

“Don’t you have his schedule memorized?” Rey asks.

“God, Rey, I’m not that pathetic” he says.

“Or, you could just wait for him outside the library before his classes begin, he’s always there” Rey says.

“I don’t know, it’s a really long shot” Kylo says.

“Just do it, the worst thing that can happen is that he’ll completely reject you but then you’ll be able to move on and that’ll be good for you” she says, she does have a point.

“Yeah, why not” he says.

“Now, go get dressed, so that we can meet Poe and Finn for lunch and then go get your ginger” she says.

“Do I have to go with you and your boyfriends for lunch” he says.

“Yes, I have to make sure that you’ll go and see Hux” Rey says.

Kylo sighs and goes to get dressed.

 

After lunch, he goes directly to the library, Rey drags him there, he starts pacing in front of it waiting for Hux.

He’s sure his hair is a mess, he can’t stop running his hand through them, he’s nervous. He’s sure that Hux hates him no matter what Rey says, he shows it all the time. Like how he frowns at him all the time, looking at him and obviously judging him. Kylo can count on one hand how many times they had a conversation without arguing and he doesn’t need all the fingers to count it.

He knows that he’s going to get punched and that Hux is going to laugh at him, it won’t help his self-esteem, he already knows that he doesn’t look like much with that awful scar on his face but there’s a little voice in his head that’s telling him to remember the way Hux eyes sometimes linger on him or that he never ignores him like he does to other people that he can’t stand.

Maybe there is a little bit of hope or maybe he’s going to have to get over it, like Rey said better late than never.

His thoughts are stopped by Hux pushing the library door open, his usual satchel across his chest. He notices him and stops.

“Ren?” he says.

“Hey” Kylo says.

“What are you doing here?” Hux asks.

“Waiting for you” Kylo says.

“Why?” Hux says furrowing his brows.

He doesn’t know what to answer to that, how is he supposed to phrase what he actually wants.

“I need something” he says.

“Really? From me?” Hux says.

“Yes” Kylo says.

“Are you sure no one else can help you? I don’t want to be late to class” Hux says.

“No, it has to be you” Kylo says.

“Okay. What is it?” Hux asks.

“Right…Ummm…It’s your choice if you don’t want to I won’t force you. It’s all about consent of course, so don’t feel obligated but I want to know if you’ll accept because I’ve been…” Kylo rambles.

Hux rolls his eyes at him and interrupts him snapping “What is it Ren? Spill it”

“Can I kiss you?” He says and here it is.

“What?” Hux says and he really looks surprised and there’s not disgust in his voice so Kylo takes it as a sign to go on.

“It’s kiss a ginger day and you’re ginger and I’ve been thinking about kissing you lately, like a lot so if you want, can I kiss you?” Kylo says in one go.

“Oh” Hux says “You want to kiss me?”

“Yes” Kylo says nodding.

“And not just because of this super weird day, who comes up with those” Hux says.

“No, it’s just an excuse, kind of” Kylo says.

“Then what are you waiting for” Hux says, smiling at him.

Kylo can’t believe this, he leans in and kisses Hux. Hux’s lips are a little bit chapped and he tastes like coffee but coffee is one of Kylo’s favorite things and it tastes divine from Hux’s lips. He tries to pull him in closer but Hux puts a hand on his chest and pushes him a little.

He looks flushed.

“I’m not a big fan of public display of affection” Hux says.

“Oh” Kylo says, dropping his gaze.

They’re silent for a few moments.

“Tomorrow is take a ginger on a date day, if you were wondering” Hux says and Kylo looks at him and Hux is looking straight at him, his expression is a mix of apprehension and hope.

“Really?” Kylo says, he doesn’t know what else to say.

“Actually, it’s a take a ginger on a date at around 8PM at a place of your choice day” Hux says.

“I can only think of one ginger” Kylo says smirking teasingly at Hux.

“Really?” Hux says smirking back.

“Yes, we just kissed and I would really like to take him to dinner” Kylo says.

“Lucky guy” Hux says “See you tomorrow at eight then, sorry I have to go before I get late”

“Okay” Kylo says and waves stupidly at Hux’s retreating back.

That went well, he didn’t get slapped or kicked and he has a date with Hux. He can already see Rey smiling face and hear her I told you so.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
